I Love You Nevermore
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: William nunca mais o ouviria dizer "Eu te amo"... Como uma vez dissera...  .::YAOI::.


**AVISOS: **Nem Kuroshitsuji e tampouco seus personagens me pertencem. São de propriedade única e exclusivamente de Yana Toboso. Fic feita sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Apenas como um meio de me entreter e entreter aqueles que apreciam o que escrevo.

**Espero que apreciem minha humilde fic.**

_**-X-**_

_**I Love You... Nevermore...**_

Central dos Shinigamis. Depois da biblioteca, aquele era o lugar mais pacífico para se ficar e se concentrar em seus afazeres. Pelo menos, era isso que William T. Spears pensava do lugar... Especialmente depois de um dia atribulado e... Psicologicamente estressante como aquele. O shinigami de cabelos escuros e porte altivo e sério achava-se naquele momento analisando os relatórios das missões dos outros shinigamis que lá trabalhavam. A frieza e a fúria eram perceptíveis em seu olhar esverdeado e sério, o semblante de seu rosto duro e concentrado. A mão que segurava a pena trabalhava rapidamente no ato de assinar os relatórios que estavam à sua mesa. No entanto, a mesma mão que segurava a pena... Achava-se trêmula. Trêmula devido a um sentimento que se apossava do corpo de William como um veneno fatal, que dilacerava suas entranhas, fazia seu coração pulsar atravancado contra o peito, causando um nó em sua garganta. Um nó que, no momento, parecia muito difícil de descer por ela.

_Ódio._

O que William sentia naquele momento era um ódio imensurável, que estava lhe cegando e corroendo por suas veias e seu corpo como uma onda escaldante, fazendo com que um gosto amargo de repente aparecesse em sua boca.

_William sentia ódio de si mesmo._

Sim. Ele sentia naquele momento ódio de si mesmo. Por ter se deixado levar. Por ter se permitido sentir.

_William sentia nojo de si mesmo._

Sim. Além do ódio mortal, o shinigami sentia-se enojado de sua figura, de seu corpo e principalmente... De sua alma.

Sua alma, antes considerada pura e intocada agora estava maculada. O shinigami por inteiro estava maculado. Maculado pelo pecado da luxúria.

E este pecado tinha sua personificação. Uma personificação capaz de fazer qualquer um sentir-se parte do inferno. Uma personificação cujo pecado exalava por cada ínfimo poro de sua alva pele. Uma personificação cujo nome soava tão... Incrivelmente sedutor que nem mesmo a mais pura criatura presente na face da terra resistiria.

_Sebastian Michaelis._

A mão de William que segurava a pena tremeu ainda mais quando o nome do mordomo, ou melhor, do _**demônio**_ lhe atingiu a mente, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse incrivelmente tenso. O homem alto e de porte elegante cujos olhos avermelhados que se destacavam juntamente da pele alva e dos cabelos negros que servia ao conde Ciel Phantomhive... Era ele o motivo do seu ódio quase que... _**Infernal.**_ Antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, William tinha um ódio diferente do que sentia naquele momento. Era um ódio que todo e qualquer shinigami poderia sentir ao se confrontar com um demônio. Mas por culpa de uma missão no circo _Noah's Ark,_ ambos acabaram tendo de ficar na mesma tenda próxima do mesmo... E foi naquela noite em que tudo começou.

-...

De sua garganta, voz alguma saiu. Tivera de fechar os olhos devido às lembranças daquela maldita noite onde... _**Sentira-se no inferno pela primeira vez**_. Jamais em toda a sua 'vida' sentira algo como aquilo... Os beijos do demônio eram como uma espécie de licor. Entorpecentes, hipnotizantes... _**Viciantes**_. Embriagavam seus sentidos lentamente, mergulhando-o em um estado de transe completo. Sentia sua pele arder em brasas de desejo quando aquelas mãos pálidas de unhas negras lhe tocavam, despertando-lhe os desejos mais secretos. Estremecia ao ouvir a voz baixa e banhada pela luxúria lhe dizer coisas belas e provocantes, excitando-lhe brutalmente. E quando ele o invadia sem qualquer piedade ou hesitação... Era como sentir seu corpo sendo acometido por brasas infernais, que misturavam malícia com desejo e luxúria. Era nesses momentos que abandonava sua postura certinha e se entregava a um prazer inflamável: Chamava pelo nome dele incontáveis vezes, agarrava-se nele e o puxava de encontro a seu corpo como se desse ato pudesse ultrapassar de vez os limites do corpo, unindo-se assim à alma corrompida do demônio.

Com uma força descomunal, o shinigami bateu com o punho sobre a mesa onde trabalhava, o baque ecoando pela sala.

**- DEMÔNIO DESGRAÇADO!**

Sua voz saiu incontrolavelmente alta, expressando assim toda a sua raiva e frustração. Em seguida retirou os óculos. Agradecia a quem quer que fosse por estar totalmente sozinho naquele momento... Senão com certeza alguns pulariam de susto. Até conseguia imaginar alguns curiosos – como o 'Shinigami Vermelho' – chegando ali e perguntando o que acontecera. Mas seria uma questão de instantes para mandá-lo longe... Em seguida retirou os óculos, deixando-os sobre a mesa e cobrindo o próprio rosto com as mãos, um suspiro trêmulo e... Frustrado? Sim. Um suspiro frustrado. O nó em sua garganta aumentava.

"_Como fui decair assim... Como pude deixa-lo me confundir... Me manipular... Me seduzir... Me tocar... Me fazer agir como... Como... COMO UM IDIOTA APAIXONADO?"_

As mãos enterraram-se nos cabelos. O ódio agora tinha se transformado em uma tristeza intensa. Sentia o coração bater dolorido contra o peito. Naquele momento, as lembranças iam e vinham sem que o shinigami moreno pudesse contê-los. Lembrava-se dos encontros furtivos, das noites secretas e – por que não dizer... - _Tórridas_ que tiveram... Dos beijos roubados... Das discussões, das brigas, enfim... De todos os momentos no qual vivera com o demônio... Inclusive do fim.

_**E aquele era o que mais lhe doía...**_

Doía-lhe, pois o mesmo demônio que antes lhe jurara amor... Agora devia estar em meio às chamas infernais, divertindo-se com os outros tantos demônios, rindo de sua tristeza e frustração.

_**Na certa, era considerado uma piada para o demônio naquele momento.**_

"_Você ainda se arrependerá de todo o mal que causou demônio maldito... Espere para ver..."_

Foi o que o shinigami pensou colocando novamente os óculos no rosto, voltando à postura altiva e séria, seu olhar mirando de forma gélida para os vários relatórios ainda por assinar. Organizou-os do seu costumeiro jeito metódico e se pôs a assiná-los com toda a calma. Como se a fúria de alguns instantes atrás jamais tivesse sido libertada.

Mas mesmo que sua postura fosse aquela, por dentro... Sentia-se em ruínas... Pois nunca mais ouviria daquela voz rouca e provocante... Nunca mais sentiria daquela volúpia que somente o demônio lhe fizera sentir... Nunca mais sentiria daquele corpo quente sobre o seu...

_**Nunca mais o ouviria dizer "Eu te amo"... Como uma vez dissera.**_

Fic finalizada em 03 de Novembro de 2010.

Presente para Chibi Murder e Mad Wonka, administradoras do fórum SCI.


End file.
